Landing
by A Lonely Angel 6
Summary: Post-Avengers, but does not follow the plot of Thor II. A sequel to Falling, Loki is found and tries to heal. But can you wipe away that much red? Rated for language and mentions of attempted suicide. Canon pairings, may eventually have others.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I blame Zephyr169 for this one. Darn you Zephyr! I'm suppose to be writing ****_Always Running_****chapter three, not a sequel for ****_Falling_****! :) ****_Falling_****isn't even suppose to ****_have_****a sequel! It was going to be my first and only one-shot! *stops good-natured grumbling* Also, this is my first attempt at third-person PoV, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. I also am not Joss Whedon. If I were, I'd have better things to do than write fanfiction, I'd be off writing The Avengers: Age of Ultron, and trying to find a way to get the cast together for a sequel to Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. So, I own nothing.**

**Trigger warning: insanity, mentions of past attempted suicide.**

**Previously on… Umm, I need a name for this series, any ideas?**

_The ground caught me in her sweet embrace._

* * *

Loki woke, and looked around. "But, I-I thought. I thought. Stark tower." Loki stammered confused. _Wasn't the fall enough to kill the monster? What would be?_ He wondered. _What would be enough?_ Then the door opened, and Pepper exited.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried, dropping her papers and running to Loki's side. "What happened to you?" He was bleeding profusely from his head, and his arm looked broken. "What's your name?"

"Loki." He spit out, as if the name were poison on his lips.

"Oh." Her voice turned cold when she heard his identity. "What happened to you?" she repeated.

"Tried to k-kill the mo-monster." Loki chuckled, his voice harsh. "Failed."

"There's a monster here?" Pepper asked urgently. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." He said bitterly. "H-here." He gestured to his chest.

"You're being possessed?" She asked, confused.

"N-no, I _am_ the monster. Don't you see? I'm a monster! Look at me!" He yelled at her, dropping the illusion that made him look Aesir and revealing his Jotun form. "'I'm the monster.'" He whispered. "'That parents tell their children about at night.'"

Pepper took in his blue form, stunned. "Why are you a monster?" She asked.

"Don't you see?" He asked trying to stand. "I'm a frost giant. A mindless-m-mindless beast!" He yelled. "I'm evil. You shouldn't even have to look at me!" Loki replaced the illusion. "I'm evil." He whispered, falling down and hugging his knees to his chest. "I'm evil." It became a chant. "I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil." He stopped, suddenly, realizing Pepper was still there. "No, no, go out of sight, out of sight, don't let the pretty girl see you, lest she be scared." He dragged himself behind a black plastic garbage bin.

Pepper followed him. "I'm gonna go get Tony, okay?" She asked, wondering when Loki's opinion became important. _Probably because he's acting insane._ She decided.

Inside the Tower, Tony was working on fixing his suit, _again_. Then Pepper walked in. "Tony!" She shouted over the music. "I- oh screw it!" She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-what? Oh. It's just you. So what's up Peps?" Tony said.

"First, I want you to promise to reserve all judgment until I've told you everything."

"Pepper, what is it?"

"Promise first." She replied sternly.

"All right, I promise. Now what is it?"

"It's Loki."

"_WHAT?_" Tony shouted. "_WHAT?_"

**AN: Before we begin I must make a confession, writing insane Loki is really, really fun, also, I'm rather worried about my portrayal of Pepper. With that over, I will say one thing, okay two things, okay three things. Well, three things and a lizard. *Is unashamed of her ****_Doctor Who_****reference* First, if you review my story, as soon as I see your review, I will go to your profile and see if you have any stories, if you do, I will review one of them. Two, ****_please review_****! You will get virtual cookies if you do! Three, updates will be sporadic, I apologize. I have a busy life and too many stories that are currently in progress. However, reviews inspire me to write more, so, if you like this story and want to see more of it, please review. Also, if you want to Beta for this story or any of my others, please PM me. If you want to co-write for one of my stories, or want me to co-write one of yours, please PM me. I don't bite! Oh, the link to the lizard is on my profile, because FF is crabby about links. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. Unless you are telepathic, in which case, the previous sentence is not applicable. **

**Trigger warnings: insanity, sort-of mention of torture, but nothing anywhere _close_ to explicit.**

**AN: OHMYGOSH! Three reviews on one chapter? Thankyouthankyouthankyou! *ahem* **

**HUGE thank yous to: Stargirl34, Casreadsfanfic, WTPB, WritergirlAD, AutumnFortune, Wildheart75, and alicetrollz for following, and Stargirl34, Casreadsfanfic, and alicetrollz for favoriting! Also thanks to Zypher169 for getting this crazy thing started!**

**Zypher: So glad you liked it! **

**Pallyndrome and AutumnFortune: Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Previously on _Landing_: **

_"All right, I promise. Now what is it?"_

_ "It's Loki."_

_ "_WHAT?_" Tony shouted. "_WHAT?_"_

* * *

"Loki's here." Pepper repeated.

"Where? What's he trying to do? How can we stop him?" Tony yelled, half to himself. "JARVIS, I need to-"

"Tony, no." Pepper said. "You promised me you'd reserve judgment."

"That was before I heard who it was!"

"Tony, look, I need to come out and look at him. Then we'll see if you think he means any harm."

"Pepper, it's _Loki_!" Tony half whined.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, what does that-"

"Then trust me now."

"...All right" he grumbled. They headed outside, to where Loki was huddling behind the bin.

"...Reindeer Games?" Tony was shocked at how bad he looked. "Is that you?"

"Who?" Loki peeked out from behind the bin. "Pretty lady still there. Hide away, hide away, all run in fright." This last bit was to the tune of "Ring Around the Rosie".

"Run from who?" Tony's voice was uncharacteristicly gentle.

"The monster." Loki said this as if everyone knew that.

"Where's the monster?" Tony started moving slowly toward him, as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

"Here!" Loki's cry was accompanied by his hand violently hitting his chest. "I'm the monster!"

_This is not good._ Tony thought. _Even at my lowest, I never thought myself a monster._ "You're not a monster, Loki."

"Then why does no-one care?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"No-one cares, at all. Disgusting monster. Frost Giant. Not even worthy of death!"

_Oh, God._ Tony thought _I don't know how to handle this. I was bad, but never this bad!_ "Who said that?"

"Fat-O-odin." Came the trembling reply.

"Your own _dad_ said that?" Tony yelled. Loki flinched and pushed himself further into his hiding spot. "No, I'm not mad at you Reindeer Games, I'm mad at the ones who made you think this way. What happened to you?"

"N-no more than I deserve." Loki replied shakily.

"**No more than you**-**?**" Tony was cut off when Pepper grabbed him and dragged him over to the door. "Pepper, did you hear what Reindeer Games said?"

"Yes, I did, and that's why I pulled you over here! You were scaring him badly!" She hissed. "Look at him!" Loki was huddling behind the bin and looking frightened. He was muttering something to himself too quietly for them to hear. "Now, calm down, and maybe we can help him."

Tony took a deep breath, Pepper was right, he needed to calm down. _Deep breath Tony, _he thought_ one, two, three, four._ After he'd calmed down he whispered to Pepper. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know."

* * *

**AN: Ehehehehehehe semi-cliffhanger! :) Is Tony changing too fast? I tried to keep him and Pepper in character, but if they're changing too fast please tell me and I'll revise. If you want to co-write/Beta any of my stories, please PM me! I hope to have a new chapter up sometime next week, but don't hold me to that. :) Please review! It inspires me to write more!**


End file.
